Recently, a DNA chip module has been used for inspecting the diagnosis of physical conditions such as genes. Using the DNA chip module, blood of an examinee and a reagent are supplied on spike spots arrayed in a matrix arrangement on the DNA chip module so as to allow them to react. An inkjet method is useful for supplying the reagent and is attracting attention.
The inspection method using the DNA chip module, however, may be achieved only by supplying blood of an examinee to the DNA chip module. As such, for people who do not have hospitals in their neighborhood, it is difficult to go to the hospital in a bad physical condition to undergo the inspection.
For this reason, it is desirable to develop an IJ-system (inkjet system) reagent inspection device, wherein a liquid reagent is ejected onto the DNA chip module for inspection, that uses a control system capable of requesting diagnosis of the inspection data from the IJ-system reagent inspection device via a communication line.